princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
U-17 Training Camp Mountain
The Mountain Described as "the depths of hell" by Kintaro, eliminated U-17 players are brought here by bus to train with the Drunken Coach, the "warden of hell." It can be assumed that the only way up the mountain is through either climbing it, which was what the middle school losers had to do, or swimming through a river that connects to the mountain's caves. The latter, however, is not confirmed because it was used as a route leaving the mountain by Ryoma, Kenya, and Kei when the Drunken Coach instructed them to steal sake from the main camp. StrangeTasks.png StrangeTasks2.png StrangeTasks3.png StrangeTasks4.png At the mountain, Coach Nyuudo forces his students to participate in strange activities that include: running away from eagles, sleeping in caves, and stealing sake from the main camp (called the "Special Mission"). In the anime, it is also shown that he made the middle schoolers hang upside down from trees while hitting a tennis ball, riding kid scooters up a mountain slope, avoiding falling objects, running on logs rolling down a river, and climbing up and down a mountain for water. The mountain is home to many wild animals, including wild eagles. Tennis Court The tennis court located on the top of the mountain is characterized by its uneven terrain. The ground filled with rocks cause the ball to bounce irregularly, making it hard to return unless it is hit before it hits the ground. However, this is not a good method to counter the court because it makes it easier for your opponent(s) to return the ball. This was the team death match between the eliminated high schoolers from the ball drop, and the eliminated middle schoolers from the tiebreaker elimination rounds. If you missed, catch, or get hit by the ball, you are disqualified. The team with the most members standing at the end of the match wins. The middle schoolers who just arrived on the mountain had a difficult time playing with the irregular bounce- even Sanada was eliminated. Inui and Yanagi were able to analyze the topography court and predict its bounce- when the sun was setting, they were the only two who remained facing three high schoolers. The Drunken Coach announced that the high schoolers were the winners. The middle school losers had to sleep in the cave. Other Areas The Cave A cave on the mountain where the middle schoolers were forced to sleep in because of their lost to the high schoolers in the sudden team death match. The River A river in the caves of the mountain which was used as a route leaving the mountain by Ryoma, Kenya, and Kei when the Drunken Coach instructed them to steal sake from the main camp. It contained wild bats that tried to attack the trio while they were going through it. While traveling through the cave, Kenya was shown to be fast enough to run across water. At the end of the cave, Ryoma, Kenya, and Kei arrived at the main camp- realizing that the mountain was indeed part of the U-17 grounds. It is also mentioned that there is a waterfall nearby that the high schoolers were climbing while the middle schoolers were digging holes. Forest Area In the anime, it is shown that there is a lose bridge one must cross through in the first that is high above the river in the mountain. The bridge is located in the forest area within the mountain, but it broke after Kei got on it and large hawks positioned themselves on top of him. On the bottom of the bridge is a river that is most likely the same one mentioned above. Surrounding the river is the forest area. Main Building The main building on the mountain top housed the Drunken Coach and the winning high schoolers of the team death match. The middle schoolers were forced to dig holes in front it of and then bury the holes after Coach Mifune peed in them. Residents Current: *Drunken Coach *U-17 high schoolers eliminated during the ball drop Former: *Hōō Byōdōin (2 years prior) *Kazuya Tokugawa (1 year prior) *Echizen Ryoma *Kintarō Tōyama *Takeshi Momoshiro *Kaoru Kaidō *Takashi Kawamura *Shuichiro Oishi *Inui Sadaharu *Shinji Ibu *Yūta Fuji *Masami Higashikata *Hiyoshi Wakashi *Ryo Shishido *Gakuto Mukahi *Munehiro Kabaji *Harukaze Kurobane *Genichirō Sanada *Renji Yanagi *Jackal Kuwahara *Kenya Oshitari *Zaizen Hikaru *Konjiki Koharu *Hitōji Yūji *Richard Sakata *Kei Tanishi *Yuujirou Kai *Satoru Kadowaki Gallery The losers in the mountains.jpg The MIddle Schoolers climbing the mountain near the U-17 Camp.png Category:U-17 Camp Category:Locations Category:Training Camps